


please

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Blowjobs, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is chanting Louis' name like a prayer, and Louis can only take so much before his willpower cracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please

**Author's Note:**

> Harry is 13 and Louis is 16, and this has been sitting in my docs for a while and i kind of just want to post it. x

“Tomlinson! Styles!"

The two boys quickly look towards the doorway to see Ms. Franklin crossing her arms and tapping her pointed high heel.

"After receiving complaints about an awful odor coming from the West Corridor, I would have assumed it might have been a Class A student, but from you two?"

"Ms. Franklin-"

"No! Not this time. Your academics will not waver my decision. To the principal's office, both of you."

"C’mon, let’s go,” murmurs Edward, standing up and throwing his fag down into the concrete, crushing it with the heel of his shoe. Louis does the same, and grabs his jacket, pulling it on as he and Edward walk inside the main building and make their way to the principal’s office. Louis wouldn't admit this, but he quite likes the principal's office. It's all mahogany and chestnut, with large windows and clean potted plants in both corners of the room. It almost reminds him of his father's study at home.

Sitting behind the large desk, pen scratching against several sheets of paper, is Principal Inglewood. The older man keeps his head down, until the two teenage boys sit down in two of the three brown leather chairs. Mr. Inglewood’s pen abruptly stops and the boys hear the auburn haired man sigh as he tilts his head up to look at the boys.

“Let me guess. Smoking on school premises again?”

“Look,” Edward starts, “Mr. Inglewood, we’re 16 years old. We’re stressed about finals, and we just needed something to soothe our nerves. Is it really so bad?”

“Yes, and besides,” Louis pitches in, “we were smoking outside, away from the other students. We always smoke there, because we see so many other teachers smoke at that spot as well.”

“Boys, this isn’t about where you smoked or why you’re smoking. This is about you two smoking at such a young age. You are both intelligent, well rounded, and healthy young men who do not need to grow up and develop grisly lungs,” Mr. Inglewood states, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

“We know how to control ourselves, Mr. Inglewood. Please, don’t call our parents,” Louis pleads, clasping his hands together and showing an expression of mock woe. Edward stifles a laugh.

“I wasn’t planning on calling your parents. This is your second offense, and because you are two of our top students, I’ll let you off with a slap on the wrist. After school detention, one hour,” Mr. Inglewood announces, writing on two slips of yellow paper and handing them to Edward and Louis.

“Thank you, Mr. Inglewood,” Edward grins as he and Louis head off toward their next class.

-/-

“I could be home right about now.”

“Oh, bollocks, Edward. This isn’t even a punishment, and you know it. Stop complaining,” Louis replies, twirling his pen around with his fingers.

"Hey, you want to come over today? My parents just got me a new gaming system and I've been dying to try it out."

"Sure, but I have to be back before supper."

Edward snorts. "Such a goody two-shoes."

"Says the one who still asks mummy for a gaming system," Louis retorts, looking rather smug.

Edward flips him off, and looks at the clock again.

"Hey, Ed? Is Harry going to be there?"

"Course he is. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering."

"Pretty stupid question, if you ask me. Don't even know how we're related, to be honest. He's nothing like me."

Louis stays quiet, because he already _knows_ that Harry is nothing like his older brother. At the tender age of 13 years old, Harry has already become an introvert. At 5'7, he towers over Louis and all of the boys in his 8th year class, making him very popular with the girls, until they find out he plays for the other team. Louis admits that Harry is rather good looking for a 13 year old. Hell, he could probably pass for a 14 or 15 year old if he tried hard enough. That curly hair does wonders for him, not to mention those bright green eyes and lean body and-

"Hello, Lou? Detention is over, you twat. Come on, those video games aren't going to play themselves."

"Oh, fuck off, Edward."

-/-

"I'll go and get the game started. Do you mind bringing the snacks? You know where everything is, right?" Edward asks as he and Louis enter the front door to the Styles' abode. Fortunately for Louis, his best friend is not only the son of a famous politician, but a professional photographer as well. Edward and Harry live a life of luxury, and because Edward has already hit the 16 year mark, they said goodbye to their longtime babysitter and hello to a beautiful home all to themselves.

"Sure thing," Louis replies, heading to the kitchen to grab a few bottles of pop and a large bag of crisps. Louis sets the bottles on the countertop while Edward heads upstairs to the third floor, where the game room is located. Louis searches high and low for the new bag of crisps, until he finds them leaning precariously off the top of the fridge. The teenager stands on his tiptoes and reaches his arm up until he's able to knock the bag over. It topples towards the ground with an audible crunch, and Louis grins in success as he picks up both the snack and the refreshments with both arms.

Then, he stops.

_'I wonder where Harry is.'_

Louis, curious and naive Louis, decides to carefully place the snacks back on the counter and walk down the hall on the first floor, where he stops in front of a pearl colored door. He brings a hand up to knock, but hesitates. The whole entire concept is just weird, absolutely profane if you ask Louis. A sixteen year old and a thirteen year old is the same as a _nineteen_ year old and a sixteen year old, and considering the fact that he gets the creeps from sleazy eighteen year olds hitting on him at senior parties, he wonders if maybe this was a bad idea from the start.

But Louis isn't a scumbag, nor is he one to take advantage of a person, so why is it such a bad thing in the first place? _'Maybe it's because he's your best friend's brother, you wanker.'_ He can just imagine the look on Edward's face as he tries to explain that he _kind of sort of_ takes a huge liking to his younger brother, and that alone nearly sends him sprinting back down the hall. Yet, it doesn't, because really, does Edward have to find out? And the answer to that question prompts Louis to bring his hand up again to knock on the door until he hears something behind Harry's bedroom door.

Louis carefully presses his good ear against the door as he strains to find that sound again and when he does, it nearly sends him sprinting back down the hall _again_ but for an entirely different reason.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Lou..."

The soft panting and whining of his _own_ _name_ , along with the audible sound of skin on skin contact makes Louis contract his head back, cock twitching in his pants and heartbeat steadily rising.

"Fuck, oh God, _Louis_!"

Louis is practically ready to just run out of the house completely, but he absent mindedly licks his lips, imagining what's really behind Harry's closed door, and the image of Harry gagging on Louis' cock finally persuades him to grab the doorknob and burst through the door.

He comes face to face with Harry, completely naked, pumping his cock with his right hand, pre-cum escaping the slit. The younger male nearly shouts in surprise as he quickly grabs his bed sheet and hides himself underneath it. Half of Louis doesn't even know what he's doing, but the other half is conscious enough to close the door and lock it. He walks to the edge of the bed, hovering over Harry's trembling body.

"W-Why are you here?!" Harry yells out, voice cracking in embarrassment.

Louis can't answer, he's unable to speak at the moment, but he decides to voice his desires with his actions, and before Harry can peek out from his sheet to ask again, Louis grabs the bed sheet and whisks it off in one swift motion, tossing it to the floor. Harry gasps and quickly covers his half hard cock with his hands, eyes nearly filling with tears.

"What are you-"

Louis leans down and captures Harry's mouth with his own, earning a muffled squeak from the younger boy. He climbs on top of Harry, straddling his legs with his own as he kicks his shoes off of his feet, his dingy black shoes clunking to the floor.

The older teenager pulls away for air, Harry's lips already plump and pink. Louis takes this opportunity to rid of his blazer and button down shirt, dropping them to the floor.

"W-Why...?" Harry asks, confusion still evident on his face.

"I... I don't know," Louis replies, his words coming out as a whisper. "I just... really want you, a lot. And I heard you and _fuck_ , you sounded so good and I'm sorry because I couldn't help myself."

Harry blushes a little bit, but nods in understanding.

"I'm sorry if I... startled you," Louis says, offering an apologetic smile.

"I'm fine... Shocked, a bit... but I'll be okay," Harry answers, grinning until his dimples come into view.

"Don't... tell Edward," Louis whispers, running a hand through his hair.

"I won't if you won't," Harry whispers back, his eyes gleaming.

It takes a second for Louis to latch his lips back onto Harry's, earning a soft moan from the younger boy. They don't fight for dominance, they merely crave each other's lips and teeth and tongues and before Louis even realizes what's happening, Harry rolls both of them over until Louis is on the bottom, reaching up and grazing his fingers through soft curly hair.

Harry continues to snog Louis until no tomorrow while his nimble fingers reach down to the zipper on Louis' trousers, gently unbuttoning them and pulling them down until they reach his knees. Harry begins to trail his lips down Louis' body, from his collarbone, to his chest, all the way down to his happy trail, where he finishes pulling off Louis' trouser and curls his fingers in the waistband of Louis' boxer briefs, mouthing at the bulge between the older male's legs. Louis groans at the contact, inhaling a sharp breath as Harry carefully slips off his underwear.

"Fuck, you're so _good_ at this," Louis breathes out as Harry kisses and nips at his inner thighs.

"I watch a lot of porn," Harry mutters, leaving a bite mark inside Louis' right thigh.

Louis digs his fingers into the younger male's hair, watching as Harry pulls down his boxer brief's, his already hard cock springing out causing him to moan. Harry grins devilishly, and licks a large stripe from the base of Louis' cock to the tip, sucking a bit and earning a cracked moan from Louis.

"Fuck! Harry, don't fucking tease," Louis breathes out, pulling some of Harry's curls.

Harry gets the message loud and clear, and without any hesitation, he takes all of Louis' length into his mouth and pulls back up with an obscene pop of his mouth. He continues bobbing up and down, his large hands massaging Louis' balls and Louis is about to fucking lose it, because he didn't think that Harry would be so bloody fucking _amazing_ at all of this, and as if he had seen it all, he looks down at Harry's plump pink lips wrapped around his cock, and suddenly his eyes look up to meet Louis', and yeah, he's an absolute goner.

Louis lets out a strangled moan as he shoots his load down Harry's velvet throat, and being the champ that he is, Harry is able to swallow the whole load without so much as a protest.

Louis' eyes glaze over and he catches his breath because he is absolutely going to return the favor but before he can even sit up, Edward's voice can be heard from upstairs.

"Lou! What happened, mate? Where'd you go?"

"Fucking twat, I'm going to bash his skull in," Louis curses to himself, hurriedly attempting to put his clothes on and look somewhat decent before he has to face the music. Harry helps to locate his clothes, picking up his belt and blazer and passing them to the frazzled teenager as he wraps his bed sheet around his body. Louis takes one look in a nearby mirror and before rushing back out to the kitchen, he plants a huge kiss on Harry's cheek, causing the younger boy to blush.

"Really glad your parents don't allow locks on your doors," Louis replies cheekily, and grins before running outside and down the hallway.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that was probably really shitty, wow. and i do not know how to use European terms, double wow.


End file.
